Why Inuyasha's kimono is pink!
by PinkTigerLilly
Summary: This is a rewrite! Ever see a picture of inuyasha in a pink kimono? Ever wonder how it got like that? Pointless and very funny.


INPORTANT MUST READ!!: At some point this was supposed to be a chapter story but now anymore its a one shot now and its also been rewritten that means a lot less mistakes then before.

If you're a hard-core fan like me and collect pictures of Inu stuff you would see there are some pictures of Inuyasha in a PINK kimono mostly on the cover on the manga's, so I thought it would be fun to make a fic on how it got that way so with that said...

On to the story...

--

Inuyasha had just finished killing the last of the demons sent by Narkau he then put the Tetsusaiga in the ground next to him for some stability. He was tired, he felt sick and not to mention he was covered head to toe in demon guts.

"Inuyasha are you ok? That was a pretty nasty battle!"

"Heh. I'm fine, I should be asking you that question, since Miroku and Sango weren't here you had to pretty much fight for yourself. "

"Well, you did a pretty good job of protecting me and besides YOUR the one covered in guts!" she said as she pulled a piece of what looked like intestine from his hair. Inuyasha smacked her hand away.

"Feh. A little guts never hurt nobody." Inuyasha stated as demon skull rolled past their feet being carried by the wind. Kagome shivered.

"Can we go this place is giving me the creeps! And plus you need a bath! You smell like a dumpster!"

"And what exactly is a dumb sir?" It sounded like she was calling him stupid or something, Kagome smiled trying to think of a way to put it to him.

"A place that's smells really bad, because its filled with tons and tons of garbage." Inuyasha snorted, and Kagome smiled, she was pretty good at making explanations.

"So is that it? You think I smell bad, huh? Well I'm not going anywhere you tell me to wench maybe I like being dirty!" He said even though the smell was making him sick, Kagome sighed and pulled his arm and he pulled back.

"Inuyasha even Sota would take a bath if he smelled as bad as you!" She said as she poked him in the chest.

"Ow wench"

"Oh great you're hurt too!"

"I am not!"

Poke

"Ow!"

"Are you hurt?"

"No!"

Poke

"Ouch, wench!"

Poke

"Now?"

"Bitch!"

"Sit!!"

A slight whimpering could be heard coming from the ground. Kagome smiled in triumph.

"Are you ready to go to my house so you could take a bath now?"

"Grrrrr...Why do we have to go all the way to your house just so we can get clean, cant we just jump into the river or something?" Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Theres not even any soap here!"

Inuyasha sighed in defeat she was right and they both did smell pretty bad plus that bathtub thing that Kagome had at her house was way better then anything he would ever find in the feudal era. Kagome had already hopped on her bike with her things and was on her way to the village where she would find the well that would take her home.

"Inuyasha you just gonna stay there all day lets go!"

"Hey wait for me!"

--

Once they had reached the other side of the well Kagome was eager to wash up and slip into some cozy pajamas. On their way up the shrine steps Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"We're not staying, after we get clean we leave." 'So much for my pajama's' Kagome thought as she opened the door to the shrine.

"Hello I'm home! Mom, Sota? Grandpa! I guess no one's home." Kagome said as she dropped her bag onto the bedroom floor.

"Hey Kagome looks like no one is home." Inuyasha said as he climbed though her bedroom window. Kagome winced.

"We have a door you know!" She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him into the bathroom.

"OW OW OW OW OW! Watch the hair!"

"Just get in the shower, wash up and when your done put this robe on, but give me your kimono now so I could wash it." Kagome put her grandpa's old robe on the chair and hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't have too much trouble fitting into it.

"I ain't getten' naked in front of you wench!" Inuyasha blushed at the thought of Kagome seeing him naked ...again.

"I didn't mean while I was in the room!" Kagome yelled and walked out of the bathroom and waited out side the door.

"Whatever. Here." He growled.

Inuyasha jumped in the shower and thew his Kimono at her in the process. 'This thing smells like a dead rat.' she thought. Inuyasha smiled to himself in the shower when it landed on her head. 'I bet she thinks that thing smells like a dead rat.'

--

When Inuyasha finished in the shower he put on the robe, which was too short and too tight. "Oh well.' He thought. "I guess everyone in this time must dress like this, Kagome sure does." He then went down the steps to see Kagome setting in a chair reading a magazine.

"Oh I see your done." Kagome looked up from her magazine and had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing at Inuyasha in that skimpy robe, she didn't think that it would fit him THAT small.

"What the hell are those things?" He asked referring to the washer and dryer

After about 15 minutes of trying to explain the concept of washing clothes in a machine and how no one can explain where exactly the missing socks are or how they somehow vanish, Kagome decided to take a much needed shower herself.

"Look I'll be right back out so don't touch anything O.K.?"

"Feh." Inuyasha waited for the sound of the shower before investigating and being the nosy little doggy he was he went to go open the 'mouth' of that washing thing to tell it to hurry up with his kimono and give back the missing socks. "Oops" He said as he knocked over a bottle into the 'mouth' he picked it up and read the word out loud "bleach..." He looked inside and saw the the clothes were getting lighter "This stuff must clean really well." He said and shrugging his shoulders and poured the rest of the bottle in.

'Man that stuff smells bad' He thought.

Then he started to read the magazine Kagome had, and he couldn't believe his eyes he thought that Yura of the hair was bad, why were all the women in there half naked? He even got to reading an article about Britney Spares "What are implants?" He asked himself. That's when Kagome came down and saw Inuyasha gapping at a picture of Britney Spears.

"If you stare a little harder she might come out and do a trick." She smirked 'He had that one coming.'

"I-I-I- was just uh-uh--"

"Holding her boobs in place with your eyes maybe?"

"Hey wench its your book, so YOUR the one who likes to look at half naked women!"

"What do you think I'm gay?"

"Sure seems like it you have all the pictures of half naked ladies laying around."

"Grrrr...Look dog face." Kagome said trying to control her anger "When that thing stops shaking;" she pointed to the washer "Put the cloths in here;" she pointed to the dryer "And push this button, I'm going to pack some things." He smirked 'She had that one coming... I wonder what 'gay' means.' He decided to reward himself with a snack from the kitchen, but forgetting about his robe situation he stood up and stretched not noticing that he had a little...slippage.

Meanwhile at he same time Kagome was about to leave and deiced to quickly turn around to ask Inuyasha if he wanted something to eat, but when she did she made sure she got a GOOD look before..

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT AND SIT!! YOU CAN'T EVEN WAIT TILL I'M OUT OF THE ROOM BAKA!?" Kagome turned around to leave and see if she can shake the image of a mostly naked Inuyasha from her head. ' What the heck was he thinking flashing me like that? He could have poked an eye out.' She thought. 'There was no way he was... I... didn't even know he did that, but I guess he is over 50 years old.' She shuddered at the fact that she had a crush on Inuyasha even though he was kinda old... 'Almost as old as grandpa...' She thought

. A clueless Inuyasha lay lost and confused,nearly unconscious and very hungry, not to mention...face up.

--

A few minuets later the wash thing stopped and Inuyasha, deciding he didn't want to cause anymore trouble, took out the stuff in there and noticed that the color was a bit lighter then before not only that, they were completely different colors some of them even had holes. Just then he heard Kagome coming down the steps.

Now he was in deep doodoo...

So he put the stuff in the dryer as fast as he could and a pair of Kagome's underwear got caught on his claw, he couldn't get it off in time so he closed the 'mouth' pressed the button and picked up Kagome's book, hiding the underwear behind it.

Kagome came down humming a song and saw Inuyasha with a strange expression on his face and blushing but he was still looking at the magazine while thinking about how he wan going to untangle her lacy underwear from his claw.

"You know you can have that if you like it so much or maybe we can get you something a little more... revealing?"

"...No thanks this is good." Inuyasha said having no idea what she was implicating.

Kagome sighed and asked why it smelled like bleach, and when she got no answer she decided it would be best to just leave the 'horny' hanyou with his 'thoughts'.

'This is something I would expect from Miroku' she thought.

The moment she left the room Inuyasha tried to get the underwear off his claw even if he had to chew the damn things off but to no avail. Just then Kagome walked back in, with the intention of asking the food question again, and she couldn't believe her eyes. Inuyasha... had her underwear... in his mouth. So she just stood there trying to speak... but nothing came out.

"Kagome it's not what it looks like, its just tangled I can't get it off my claw I swear!"

Kagome raised her eyebrow "Right." she said simply. She then untangled his claw. And tossed the underwear in his face. "Keep them...What a dog." she mumbled.

'What's with her?' He thought.

Kagome just locked herself in her room no way could she expose herself to such filth.

--

Once the clothes were done drying Inuyasha started to get bored and he was getting more hungry by the minute. So he made his way out of the house and hopped onto Kagome's window.

"Are you ready to go yet I don't want to be here all day."

"Oh so your done doing what you were doing?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me mister."

"Wait what are you talking about?"

"Fine whatever, I don't blame you for not wanting to talk about it."

"Talk about what? What do you think I was doing in there?"

Kagome sighed and walked to the wash room to take the stuff from the dryer so they could leave when she opened the door she noticed that her once pea green skirt was now lime green and that Inuyasha's once red kimono was now light pink "What did you think I was doing?!" Inuyasha said storming down the stairs behind her.

"Inuyashaaaaaaaa that is the least of your problems!!" There was a big purple vain popping out of her head that he didn't like the looks of. Oh yeah he was in deep, deep doodoo now...

--

By the time the sun had set Inuyasha and Kagome had made their way back to the feudal era. Inuyasha with his ice pack on the roof and Kagome and Sango in Kaede's hut talking.

"I can't believe he messed up all five uniforms!! And he tried to steel my underwear!"

"Inuyasha just doesn't seem like the type to do...Well that, maybe he's been spending too much time with Miroku." Sango giggled and sort of blushed.

"And the way he was looking at that book! It was so.. So dumb, those girls are so fake and-- and air brushed!"

"Sounds like maybe he was just curious..."

"I have to say the only thing that makes up for it is that Inuyasha has to walk around in a pink kimono now..."

"Kagome...?"

"Yes?"

"What does airbrush mean?

--Meanwhile

"Uhhh...Did you get a new Kimono Inuyasha?" Miroku asked when he saw our little doggy friend hanging on the roof.

"Her underwear got caught in my claw." He growled.

"What are underwear?"

"Its what the people in Kagome's world wear underneath their clothes, kind of like under robes for us."

"Oh I see. So how did you get into her_ underwear_?" Miroku grinned and for once Inuyasha wasn't lost and knew exactly what he was talking about

"Feh." Was all that Inuyasha could manage in a response.

"Sounds like you made for that Kikyou incident."

"I did not, I mean I don't have to--!"

"So then why did you take her _underwear_?"

"Shut up Miroku..."

--

Ok so it's not like it used to be back in he day but I finally got a chance to rewrite this story and I will be posting more one shots so I haven't had any inspiration or time for a real story yet but once I have a fan base and some time I'll hop to it.

Love&Lilly's


End file.
